1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a footprint location system, and more particularly to a footprint location system that can determine a user's position by summing up all displacement vectors
2. The Prior Arts
Conventional indoor location systems usually need expensive infrastructure and maintenance to determine a user's position precisely. That might be the reason that the conventional indoor location systems have been seldom used in commercial applications ranging from family to enterprise.
A conventional indoor location system usually sets up sensing devices in particular positions to detect a user's position. In order to enhance accuracy, the conventional indoor location system needs to increase numbers of sensing devices, such as infrared, WiFi and weight detectors, and therefore largely increases the expense of equipments, installing, operating and maintenance of the system.